But How
by ezria4ever17
Summary: Three years after the Final Battle, Everything is going normal in the wizarding world. But then the unexpected happens, dead people return. Bad summary, please read.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This just came to me as I was sitting in my math class. To those who read my other story, Weekend Getaway, I will update ASAP. I can't belive it's been almost a year! Anyway, this is the first chapter of a two-part story.

Sadly, I don't own anything but the plot, it all belongs to the wonderful J.K Rowling

*YEARS AFTER THE BATTLE OF HOGWARTS*

It was a normal day for Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic. Voldermort had been defeated three years ago today. It was his own rebounding curse that killed him. Death Eaters and known supporters of Voldermort were on the run, same as Order of the Phoenix members and Harry Potter supporters had been doing. The wizarding world no longer lived in fear. They were free to be as they wished. Werewolves were no longer shunned from society. Kingsley sighed. 'If only Remus was here. He would be happy to know how the world has changed for werewolves and for the better to'

Three years ago today, Voldermort was destroyed. The lives of Remus Lupin, Lily Potter, James Potter, Sirius Black, Fred Weasley, Ted Tonks, and Nympadora Tonks were avenged. Three years since little Teddy Lupin was orphaned. Three years since Harry Potter lost the closest person he had to a father.

It was this Kingsley Shacklebolt was thinking of when six people entered his office. Six people who died fighting for a better world. Six people who nobody thought they would see again.


	2. But How?

Here is the actual story, finally. I'm so busy lately that this story flew to the back of my mind. But here is the story, so read, and please review!

*Lily P. POV*

"Oh!" I gasped as I fell down on my face. "Where am I?" I wondered aloud. "That, Lily is a good question" a man's voice responded. "REMUS!" I heard another voice squeal, a woman this time. "Hello" I then heard another voice, Remus, I assumed, laugh. I turned to my mystery person, and saw James. "JAMES!?" I yelled, and then ran into his open arms. "But how? Voldermort killed you!" I asked, as realization hit me. "WHERE IS HARRY? JAMES WHERE IS OUR SON" I cried at the same time the other girl cried "WHERE IS TEDDY?" James looked scared for our only son. 'Who the hell is Teddy?' I wondered. "Teddy is probably with your mother, or Harry, or Ginny. And to whoever asked about Harry, he can take care of himself" Remus responded as we walked over there to ask if they knew what was going on. "He is only ONE YEAR OLD! HOW CAN HE POSSIBLY TAKE CARE OF HIMSELF!?" James shouted. "WAIT! What was the last thing I said to you before the battle?" The girl yelled. I needed to find out who she was. "He'll sleep till dawn and snore like his father, it's _you_ that needs me tonight" Remus answered in a heartbeat. "Dora, Remus?" I gasped in shock; I hadn't noticed Sirius standing there. "You died. TWO YEARS AGO!" Remus yelled at Sirius. "MOONY, PATFOOT!" my immature husband yelled, tackling Remus and Sirius. The girl who was talking to Remus looked at me. "Wait, _the _Moony, and _the _Padfoot?" a red head who I hadn't noticed asked, stressing _the_. "And _the _Prongs" I added, also stressing _the_. He ran over to them. "It's a pleasure. I simply _must _thank you for getting the Marauders Map taken when you were in school. Without it, my brother George I would never have been able to pull off the pranks we did during our school days, and Harry wouldn't have been able to sneak off to Hogsmede before Sirius Black, his godfather, signed his form and-" he looked up and saw the lot of idiots. "Sirius? Bellatrix killed you two years ago. And Harry, I thought you would be at Grimmauld Place helping Ginny remove the portrait of Sirius's mum" the boy was obviously confused. "I'm not Harry" James said. "Yea, you are" the redhead responded. "No, I'm James Potter" James said slowly, as if he was talking to a five year old. "I'm Lily Potter, you seem to know everybody else" I said. "FRED WEASLEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" the bubble-gum haired girl yelled. "Dora, honey, calm down" Remus said, pulling the girl into a hug. She turned and started to sob into his shoulder. He rubbed her back, kissed her head, and whispered soothing words into her ear, the same thing James did to calm me down. Sirius and James looked completely shocked. Fred, as Dora called him, yelled "THE HAPPY COUPLE REUNITES!" Sirius and James again looked shocked. "Remus found a woman" James said, as if he was still processing it. "You're dating my cousin" Sirius also looked as though he was still processing it. "Yes?" Remus said, even though it sounded more like a question. "I TOLD YOU SHE WOULDN'T CARE ABOUT YOUR FURRY LITTLE PROBLEM!" I realized this was Nypmphadora Tonks. I hadn't seen her in years. "Tonks?" I asked, wondering if this was the young Metamorphmagus Sirius brought to us all those years ago. "Lily? Lily Potter?" she asked, pulling out of Remus's arms to look at me. I smiled at her. "How is our little Nypmhadora today?" I asked teasingly. "_Not _funny Lily" she all but growled at me. "Was to" I laughed at her now pissed off face. "I hate you" "Love you to" I laughed back. "Now let's go talk to the Minister, see if he knows what is going on" I looked at everyone, and they all nodded. We walked to the Minister's office. "Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic. We all know him. This should be easy." I said, trying to be enthusiastic. I can only hope it goes well.

*Kingsley S. POV*

"We all know him, this should be easy" I heard a familiar voice that I couldn't place. Then there was a hesitant knock on my door. "Come in" I called, wondering who knew me and why this would be an easy meeting. To my surprise, in walked six people I never thought I would see again. Two redheads, a girl with bubble-gum pick hair, a man with chin-length black hair, and a man with hair that looked like he just rolled out of bed, like Harry's hair usually looked. The people were Sirius Black, Lily Potter, James Potter, Fred Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks, and Remus Lupin. "Kingsley, my man!" Sirius yelled. "Hey Royal" Remus was a little more practical. Ah, and calling me Royal to. That was my Potterwatch name. "Minister" that was Lily, polite as ever. "Sup Shacklebolt" that would be James, who had even less tact than Sirius. "Is my mom cooking tonight?" Fred, only caring about food. "Wotcher Kingsley" at least Tonks was treating me normally. Wait. All six of the people now standing in my office had died in a range of twenty to three years ago. What was going on? "Sorry, but Lily and James died twenty years ago, Sirius five years ago, and Tonks, Remus and Fred three years ago. So how are all of you standing in my office? Actually, before you answer that, let me do one thing" with a flick of my wand, they were all tied to chairs I had conjured. "Kingsley, what the hell!" Sirius exclaimed as he realized what happened. "Now. What is going on?" I asked, looking at the six people tied to chairs. "We don't know. We were hoping you could tell us" Lily explained. Well that helped. "Like I said you all died, the most recent deaths were three years ago. So to prove it's you I have to ask you each a personal question, alright?" they all nodded. "Remus. The last words Albus Dumbledore spoke to the pair of us" I asked, well more demanded, pointing my wand at him. "Harry is the last hope we have, trust him" he responded in a heartbeat. He was untied with a flick of my wand. Nymphadora-" she glared at me and I chose to ignore it, "the last words you spoke to Remus before the battle" I demanded. "He'll sleep 'till dawn and snore like his father, it's you that needs me tonight" she said, a small smile grazing her face. She was free with another flick of my wand, up and running to Remus, who pulled her in for a kiss. Sirius, James, and Lily than noticed the ring on her finger. "YES! I CAN BE MOONY'S DREADED IN-LAW! MOONY, YOU'RE MY-COUSIN IN-LAW" Definitely Sirius. I flicked my wand a fourth time to free him. "Your animagus form and why you became one" I demanded, looking at James. "A stag and I became one to keep Remus company during his time of the month" James explained, looking quite pleased with himself as Remus glared at him. I assumed it was because of the terminology. "Fred" I turned so my wand faced him "What did you and George use to listen in on Order meetings before you became members?" I asked. "We used a Weasley's Wizard Wheezes called extendable ears. Created them ourselves, lot of help they provided. Lucky mom didn't find them, if I do say so myself" Fred boasted. I sighed, having heard this speech before. "And Lily. The nicknames you gave James that he hated" I demanded patiently. If everybody else was really here, why would Lily be an imposter? "Jamie, Jamesy, and Prancer" Lily said, laughing as James mock glared at her. I smiled and freed Lily. You're all really here?" I asked, still unsure. "Kingsley, we _just _went over this. _Yes _we are really here" Sirius stresses yes and just. "So, Remus I have news for you. We abolished the anti-werewolf laws. More jobs are opened to werewolves, and not just in London. It's happening everywhere" Remus's jaw dropped. "No" he said, not believing it. Tonks smiled and teased him "What did I say Remus. I hate to say I told you so. Actually, I don't. I told you so!" she sang. We all laughed at the two of them. "Let's go. Molly is cooking at Harry and Ginny's place tonight." And with that, we all left the Ministry together.

*Ginny W. POV*

"Harry, what was that Anti-Permanent Sticking Charm spell?" I yelled from the hallway as Mrs. Black yelled insults at Harry and I. That was on picture here I wasn't going to miss. All of a sudden it crashed to the floor. "Harry, was that you?" I called. "Hello Ginerva. No, it was me." I turned so fast my hair hit me in the face. "Oh, hey Kingsley" I said as Harry walked in the room. "Thanks. That damn picture was really starting to irritate me" Harry said. "Is the memorial for tomorrow still on?" I asked. "Yes of course, I wouldn't cancel it if the world was ending on May 2nd" Kingsley said. That is why I loved him as Minister. He understands the need for families to mourn the family members were lost in the Battle of Hogwarts. "But we need to pull Sirius Black, Lily Potter, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, and Fred Weasley" as he said that, mom, dad, George, Angelina, Freddy, Bill, Fleur, Victore, Charlie, Percy, Ron, Hermione, Minerva, Filius, Arabella, and the rest of the people who were invited to diner walked in. "What! Why?" I exclaimed, along with Harry, Ron, Hermione, George, Angelina, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, mom, and dad. "They were great people who died in the line of battle! Why are we not remembering them? Do you realize how much they are missed!" I continued. Then I heard Teddy start crying. "Argh! Harry, it's your turn" but somebody had already gone up the stairs. "Or not" I added. Harry smirked at me. "Just like you're dad Prongsy" Sirius said laughing. Tonks came downstairs soothing a crying Teddy. Remus immediately went to help her. James and Lily were staring at Harry. Fred was obviously thinking of a prank. All was completely normal. Wait… Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, and Fred all died. "What the bloody hell is this!" Ron yelled. "Ronald, do you want Teddy to grow up swearing like you! Set a good example!" Hermione scolded. "Well, as you can see, they all came back. That is why their names were pulled of the list" Kingsley explained. Well, at least he had a valid reason. Now he wouldn't get mobbed by people who liked the people on the above list. When I looked again, Remus and Tonks were still calming Teddy, Lily, James and Harry had gone in the other room, Sirius was talking to Minerva, mom and dad, and Fred and George were planning a master prank. After three years, everything was finally back to normal. Well, as normal as it could get in the Wizarding world.

A/N: There we go! As I said, reviews are always welcome, and are like cute little puppies!


End file.
